


Midnight Phone Calls

by CellionKagamine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, M/M, Midnight Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: Meeting one's soulmate allows one to see colours, and the leaving of soulmates removes all the colours.(Kuroko's POV)





	Midnight Phone Calls

The first time I ever saw colors, was in a form of striking red. Kagami Taiga was loud, obnoxious and comparatively tall, somewhere between Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun. But his striking red hair stood out above the crowd. He must have felt it too, the moment the world changed for him. He turned around, confused and alarmed. He won’t see me, most people don’t. And if he can’t see me now, there’s no point in trying to talk to him yet. Not yet.

~~

The first time my world permanently lit up was when he crashed into me by accident, we were in a game and he probably didn’t realise I was behind him. He tripped over his own legs and fell backwards, onto me. He apologised for it profusely, but I think it was worth it, seeing how red his face got and how sorry he was. I had myself a cute soulmate.  
~~

Life is good, everything is nice, he stays with me and he never gives up, he always encourages me and he is like the light in my dark life. Now I understand what they meant when they said one usually won’t live without their soulmates after they pass.

~~

Everything was dark, it was late into the night, Kagami-kun had to rush off to fight a fire, Kise-kun snoring softly beside me, with Aomine-kun also probably having been on the same case. This happened quite frequently, especially due to the co-operation between the firefighting team and the police. Everytime things happened, Aomine-kun would drop off Kise-kun at my and Kagami-kun’s house, just as Kagami-kun would leave the house.  
Kise turned and mumbled in his sleep, sounding panicked. Probably just a nightmare.  
“Kise-kun. Kise-kun, please wake up.”  
More mumbling as Kise started turning and tossing in his sleep.  
“Kise-kun.”  
This happens quite often, especially when Aomine-kun wasn’t there. It seems like this happens every time Aomine-kun goes out for late nights.  
“…Aominecchi…”  
Kise seemed to be crying. I shook him harder.  
“AOMINECCHI!!!” Kise shot up, drenched in sweat, pupils all dilated.  
“Kise-kun?” I asked him.  
He was huffing, breathing heavily, eyes slightly wet.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, concerned.  
“Aominecchi…Where is Aominecchi…”  
“They’ll be coming back soon, we’re here at my house, you’re safe, Aomine-kun will be coming back soon.”  
“No…No No No, he’s not safe, everything is dangerous, something is going to happen.”  
“Kise-kun, please, calm down, it was just a dream. Everything is fine, they’ll just come back soon after…”  
The phone rang at that exact moment.  
Kise dived for the phone, picking it up and instantly screaming 'Aominecchi!?' into the phone.  
“Woah, woah woah, calm down Kise, where’s Tetsuya? I need to talk to him for a moment before I pass the phone over to Aomine, he wants to talk to you too.” Kagami’s voice could be heard over the phone.  
I walked over and gently retrieved the phone from Kise’s hands, and put the phone to my ear.  
“Hello, Kagami-kun?”  
“Heyo, Tetsuya, just wanted you to know that we might take a longer while to get back home, don’t bother with breakfast anymore okay? Just sleep in since you don't have to wake me up.” The noisy background of people shouting and a woman or a baby screaming could be heard, with Kagami-kun’s voice barely audible.  
“I understand. Though tomorrow is a working day so I’ll still be waking up early anyway. But should I leave some food on the counter for you?” I had to almost shouted into the phone, with the background on Kagami’s side getting louder and noisier.  
“Oh it’ll be fine! I don’t think you’ll have to prepare my food!”  
I could almost see Kagami-kun scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke, some cases tended to take quite a long period of time.  
“Can you pass the phone to Kise? Aomine wants to talk to him.”  
The hint of sadness in Kagami-kun’s voice was hard to detect, but it was there all the same.  
As I passed the phone over to Kise, who excitedly took over and started talking away, I prepared to go back to sleep.  
It was 2.24am then.

~~

The first thing I registered when I opened my eyes in the morning, to the noisy alarm that was more for Kagami-kun than me, was the dark dull ceiling that hung overhead. It was 5am, sun barely rising, the entire room still in black and white, and Kise beside curled up on his pillow, phone beside him. He must have fallen asleep talking to Aomine-kun last night.  
I got up, silently stepping over Kise-kun who turned in his sleep and mumbled something, before exiting the room. Everything was dark, a colour I personally didn’t really like. It reminded me of how the world was before I met Kagami-kun. Dark, dull and seemingly lifeless.  
Then Kagami-kun came and everything was beautiful, life was fun, basketball was fun, everything felt more amazing than ever.

~~

I slowly made a cup of coffee for myself, remembering that I didn’t have to make breakfast for Kagami-kun, meaning I could take my time before heading to work.  
The children in the kindergarten were excited, knowing that we’d be visiting the nearby park today. Maybe if Kagami-kun came back in time, we could hang out there while waiting for the children, as we did for our first date.  
I doubt Kagami-kun remembers where we even had our first date, considering how he didn’t realise we were even dating even after we went out four times, him being the thickheaded person that he was. The stuttering mess he was when I kissed him was adorable, thinking back on it now.

~~

The sun was rising, lighting up the room, but the darkness and grey colors stayed. I wish they would hurry and disappear.  
I opened up the curtains, squinting my eyes at the brightness that faced me instantly.

Everything was gone.  
The colours.  
Everything was grey.  
No.  
No No No.  
Kagami-kun was calling me only yesterday.  
He was fine.  
Everything had to be fine.  
Kagami-kun wouldn’t…  
‘You don’t have to prepare breakfast for me.’  
For some reason that sentence echoed in my head.  
It appeared and stayed there.

~~

“Kise-kun. Please wake up.”  
I could almost feel the tears in the corners of my eyes.  
Everything was dark.  
A dark blue-green hue.  
Black.  
Grey.  
More black.  
The trees were black. The bushes were black. The brick wall that was once red is now black. Everything in Black and White. I felt my voice disappear and my heart break.  
The only time where one’s vision of colours would disappear, would be when their other half dies.  
And I can’t see anything aside from the darker and lighter shades of white, grey and black.  
“Kise-kun please.” I shook Kise harder, until he finally woke up. His eyes were red. As though he had cried himself to sleep.  
Before I could even say anything, Kise jumped on me and hugged me tightly.  
“Kurokocchi! I had this nightmare! It was horrible! Last night there was a phone call, and it was Daikicchi and Kagamicchi! They called us, and suddenly there was this really loud noise, Daikicchi was just telling me to calm down, that he was sorry for everything, that he regretted not spending more time with me! He said he was trapped in a burning building with some people and Kagamicchi! The building collapsed! Daikicchi was speaking to me! He spoke to me till I fell asleep! Even though he was crushed under the building! Daikicchi wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t leave me behind! He said he’d wait for me to catch up to him! Daikicchi…”  
I could only sit there with a sobbing Kise on my shoulder, my mind was blank, I knew it at that moment. Everything was real.  
And for the first time in a long time since I met Kagami-kun, I cried.

~~

Everytime I see a happy family, I wonder how it’d been like if Kagami-kun didn’t leave so early. Maybe if he had come home, we might have had a family like that? It’s too late now, maybe in the next life, we could have a family together.


End file.
